Dirty Little Secret
by svgurl410
Summary: ficlet; Chloe can't resist Tess. Chloe/Tess


This is for the ABC meme I'm doing on LJ. I've never written Chloe/Tess before so I hope it's okay! Please read and let me know what you think! :)

**Title:** Dirty Little Secret**  
Pairing/Characters:** Chloe/Tess**  
Rating:** PG-13**  
Word Count:** 917**  
Spoilers/Warnings:** none/slash**  
Disclaimer:** don't own anything**  
Summary:** Chloe can't resist Tess.**  
A/N:** for shopfront for my ABC meme, prompt 'frenemies'

* * *

Chloe Sullivan was straight. She also hated Tess Mercer. But somehow, she seemed to forget both of those supposed facts when she ended up in Tess's bed time after time. How she had gotten there in the first place was still a mystery.

To be honest, Tess and she had a love/hate relationship. Sometimes, they worked together and could get along but other times, Chloe was positive Tess had her own agenda and didn't trust her at all.

One day, when she had been feeling the latter, she confronted Tess about something or the other. Chloe could hardly recall what it was now. But she did clearly remember that that particular confrontation had turned physical. Chloe wasn't a violent person by nature, but something about Tess's smug attitude that day had just set her off.

Somehow, they ended up rolling around in the floor of Tess's office in the (formerly) Luthor mansion.

Unfortunately, Tess was a trained fighter and while Ollie had taught her how to protect herself, Chloe knew she was outmatched. She ended up pinned against a wall.

"Give up?" Tess had hissed.

"Never," Chloe had shot back. Tess had laughed and much to her shock, Chloe felt a shiver run down her back. Their bodies pressed together like they were had set off something she couldn't explain.

The events that followed were a blur. She was certain she had escaped that hold but the next time they ended up in close contact, they had been kissing. Chloe had never wanted another woman before but Tess had a way of drawing people to her, no matter the gender.

The sex hadn't been gentle at all, both of them taking out their frustrations in the act, but it was _good_. No man had ever made her feel the way Tess did.

Afterwards, Chloe had gathered her clothes and left, neither mentioning what happened. She had been determined that it would never happen again. However, what took place that day constantly haunted her, both while she was awake and asleep.

Even though Tess didn't mention it, she was certainly more flirtatious when they interacted. Or at least that's what Chloe thought. That might've been just Tess's regular behavior. Tess had what Chloe called "bedroom eyes". It was like she was purposely being seductive 24/7.

Chloe's theory was that Tess used it to weaken her opponent and now that she knew exactly what Tess could do, she had to admit, it was working on her.

The second time they had sex was when Chloe had finally given in to the sexual tension between them. They had been in Tess's office at the Daily Planet, of all places. For the most part, she was keeping it together but then Tess had lightly brushed against Chloe and that was when she had decided she had enough. Chloe kissed Tess and the other woman had responded with equal passion, the kiss quickly escalating to something more.

She had just been lost in the moment, or she would've been horrified that she was having sex in the middle of the day in an office, while people, including her cousin and her best friend, worked outside, oblivious to what was going on.

They had gotten together several times after that, always unplanned and always leaving Chloe both sated and regretful.

Every time, she said that it wasn't going to happen again, but deep in her heart, she knew it would. They both did.

And to prove it, there she was again. At least this time, they had actually made it to a bed. There was no talking after they were done, as usual. Minutes, hours, Chloe had no idea how much time had passed, but she knew it was definitely time to go.

Standing up slowly, she found her clothes and methodically put them back on. Chloe had also found that each time they got together, it was getting harder and harder to leave.

"Leaving so soon?"

Without looking at her, Chloe replied, "Yes. This can't happen again, you know."

She could practically hear Tess's smirk. "You always say that."

"I mean it this time," Chloe replied, frowning. Yes, this time, she would stay away. She couldn't keep doing this; it wasn't good for her sanity.

"Does that mean you didn't mean it the other times?" Tess countered. "Let's face it, you can't stay away. Don't feel so bad … none of them can."

Chloe swallowed hard, but she knew Tess was right. Nobody who knew Tess could ever walk away from her. Ollie still called her "the one that got away", Lex had seen something in her, and hell, even Clark and Lois were curious about her. There was just something about Tess Mercer that drew people to her like flies to honey. _More like moths to a flame, _Chloe corrected silently.

Just like the flame could kill a moth, Tess had a way of bringing people to their knees, once they got too close. Yet, that didn't stop them from coming back for more. She knew that first hand.

Finding the last of her clothes, Chloe smoothened her hair. "Goodbye, Tess."

"For now," Tess replied smoothly.

Chloe didn't argue with her; she just left, trying to convince herself that she would get some willpower. Even she didn't really believe it.

In the bedroom, Tess just relaxed onto the bed, smiling to herself. No matter what she said, Chloe would come back. She always did. And Tess would be waiting for her.


End file.
